


Old in Spirit

by Yuurei



Series: Re-Entry side pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: They acted like an old married couple.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Re-Entry side pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792378
Kudos: 31





	Old in Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me these four need more cute moments. I was inclined to agree.
> 
> *I'm not sure I like the title. If you have suggestions I'll consider them.

"Honestly, they bicker like a grumpy old married couple." He hummed tilting his head in confusion as he observed the pair.

"You best take care they don't hear you or you'll never hear the end of it."

"What that _they_ act like they're lifebonded? Oh the horror of having someone always there for you." 

"No, that you called them old. I'm sure they'll dredge up some sort offense at the married part after they've assured us they're young enough to run circles around us."

"Hmm, well that won't do." Obi-Wan grinned, "We can't have you throwing out your hip, old man." He laughed and danced away as Qui-Gon sputtered.

" You brat, get back here!" He swiped at his retreating partner's shoulder with a grin. "I'll show you young, you creaky old thing. Don't think I didn't hear your back the last time you slept on the couch!" 

Obi-Wan only laughed and retreated further. "You'll have to catch me first my old, old friend." He danced away out the door dashing down the temple corridor laughing as Qui-Gon gave chase.

~~~

"What's up with those two?" Anakin stared at the closed door and hastily vacated living room, his joking argument with Rillian forgotten.

[Who knows?] Rillian rumbled at him still grumpy. [Probably some weird couple thing. ] 

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watching Rillian and Anakin bicker over something. Yes, those first lines were purposefully misleading as to who was talking.


End file.
